Scared Shitless
by RazieliumGuardian
Summary: When the Marsh family, plus Cartmen, decide to go on vacation to explore a normal, happy town, something goes horribly, HORRIBLY wrong. Fog rolls out, revieling a sign that says... M for language and descriptive gore...
1. A Horrible Car Ride

Everyone knows what sort of weird things happen in South Park. Talking Christmas poo, Mecha Barbara Strisands, alien invaders, the son of satin coming to visit once and a while, evil Wall-Marts, you know shit like that. And the Marsh family decided to take a break from all of that (All except for Stan). After a much discussion, Randy and Sharon Marsh decide they need a vacation in a secluded town in the north to relax and maybe take up some sights. They knew which town would be perfect for their vacation.

They heard nothing but good remarks about the town they picked. After being rebuilt, many say, it became a hotspot for tourists to come and see the most beautifully built town. A town overlooking a lake. A town built slightly on the mountain. A town with a chapel and cemetery at it's gates.

Stan sat in the back of the car, somewhat still distraught about leaving his friends behind. He would repeat often, "What about my friends?" and his mother would simply reply, "They will still be there when we get back… Besides you have Eric to keep you company."

Oh yeah, his mom allowed him one friend, but no one wanted to go… except for Cartmen, for what reasons he wasn't sure of. He tried to refuse him coming, but his parents forced him upon their son.

"Where are we going anyway?" Stan asked inquisitively. In the corner of his eye, he could see Cartmen cross his fingers and mumbling something. His mom turned around and replied, "Were going to a little tourist town in the north. Silent Hill."

"Oh, thank you, lorda!" Cartmen shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What the hell are you so happy about, fatboy?" Stan said.

"Have you never seen the ads? Silent Hill has America's greatest theme park! Not as good as the happiest place on earth… That's Disney Wor-"

"Yeah, I know what 'The happiest place on earth' is," Stan interrupted.

"SHUDDAP TURDS! I'm trying to play my game," Shelly said as she was playing her PSP, "I can't believe your draggin' me along too… and sticking me beside these turds, mom."

"Now Shelly, this is supposed to be a relaxing family tour of Americas more beautiful towns," Sharon Marsh said to calm her overly destructive daughter down.

"If it's supposed to be a family vacation, why is Stan's friend, giant turd, coming?"

"AY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" The fatass bellowed.

Stan snickered almost instantly. Then Shelly punched Stan in the face, making his right eye black.

"Settle down back there or were tuning around and going back to South Park…" Stan's father said.

"Ok!" Stan was about to attack Shelly when his mother added on to Randy's threat saying, "… and you two will be grounded for the rest of the summer." Stan halted his attack and sat down. His sister then punched him in the other eye.

Eric Cartmen snickered, "Heh heh. You look like a friggen raccoon right myah."

------------------

Six hours of driving later…

Stan began to nod off to sleep and, to his discontent, leaned to the left and landed on Shelly. It is never wise to wake a sleeping Shelly. And Stan learned that the hard way. She literally threw Stan to the other side of the vehicle and right into the sleeping lardass (Nearly tipping car over).

"STAY AT YOUR SIDE OR I SHALL _DESTROY_ YOU, TUR-R-RD!" Shelly shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone was wide awake at that moment… well, almost everyone, as Eric still slept away on one side of the seat.

"Wha-wha-wha?! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Randy exclaimed.

Stan caught a glimpse of a sign that said 'Silent Hill……23 miles' pointing towards a hardly used path. Randy turned the car that way.

"Uh… This doesn't look to safe, mom," Stan said a bit worried. He looked to the front. "Mom?" He said before realizing his mother was dead asleep.

He sat back, legs cramped and totally bored. He wished with all his might that something exciting would happen…

Big mistake…

Sharon, with half lidded eyes, saw something in the distance. As the car got closer, she could see a shape. Closer still, and then she saw what looked like a little girl.

"Randy! LOOK OUT" She screamed.

Randy reacted, and tried to swerve out of the way, but the car began to spin out of control. Everybody screamed as the car continued to whirl around in chaos, until finally, it hit something, they stopped, and everyone blacked out.

----------------

A small chill woke Stan up, remaining dazed, battered, and tired. He looked about, still too weak to think straight. The car doors were wide open, so he simply crawled out of the wrecked vehicle. He fell to the pavement and tried to recollect his scattered thoughts. He gazed his surroundings and saw a grey, desolate roadway with a fog drenched horizon, and dreary atmosphere. He got up off the pavement and looked around some more.

He looked up, and saw what looked like snow floating down, but when he tried to catch one with his tongue, he spat it out quickly, tasting ash or something else unpleasant. He looked back at the wrecked car he exited and saw no sign that anyone else was in there. He was completely alone.

"Hello?" Stan called out into the chilly, depressing environment. Something made a noise in response. "Mom? Dad?" He began to get worried. "Shelly?" He began to get scared. "C-Cartmen?" Tears of fear welled up in the nine year olds eyes. "Anyone?"

"GOTCHA!!!" Cartmen jumped out from behind the vehicle, scaring Stan shitless.

"YOU FUCKHEAD!!!" Stan said with a combination of fright and great, GREAT rage.

"Oh you should have seen you face! You were all like, AHH!" He imitates Stan's scream and his frightened face in a moronic way. "Your way too much of a pussy Stan. Seriousry, you have to be brave for once in your life."

"Cartmen! That wasn't funny, dude!"

"The Hell it wasn't! If I had a video camera, recorded that 'oh so very sweetass' moment, and showed it to you, you'd be laughing your ass off. I swear to god, laughing your fucking ass off!"

"Up yours with a chainsaw, Cartmen," Stan said still in a state of murdering his fatass friend.

"Whatever. Anyway, were here!"

"Here? Where?"

"Silent Hill!" He points to the 'Welcome to Silent Hill" sign in the distance near invisible due to the dense fog. "Where else? China?! God Stan, sometimes you are soooo stupid…"

He began to waddle away down the road to his destination of Silent Hill, leaving Stan behind. Even though Stan didn't want to go any further than were he's at, he defiantly felt it would be worse to be left alone… especially in a place of so much dread and death in the air.

"I fucking hate you Cartmen," Stan said under his breath.

Cartmen turned around and responded, "What was that?"

"Uh, I said, Wait up, Cartmen!" Stan quickly lied.

"Well, then hurry up hippie! The theme park won't be open forever!"

Stan then caught up with Cartmen and followed him into what would become the worst experience in his life, ever.


	2. The Locked Memory

The two boys trekked down the fog drenched roadway, heading towards Cartmen's alleged destination, Silent Hill. The 'snow' fell gently and collected upon the top of his puffball toque. The wind was eerily dead calm and not a sound was made aside from the soles of their shoes smacking against the pavement, creating an almost empty, nameless dread which put a chill down Stan's spine. Cartmen, however seemed to not see or feel the same way, for he simply hummed a merry tune and said the many names of the many amusement park rides under his breath.

"Mm-m-m-hmmm… Ferris wheel… Hmm-m-m-HMMM… Roller coaster… 'twill be a good day for me right nyah…" he hummed merrily.

Eventually, the boys arrived in an old gloomy cemetery, with a huge chapel overlooking it to the right. They kept walking and came across a gate to the solemn town, which unfortunately for Cartmen, was locked.

"No! This can't be!!! I WAS SO CLOSE!!!" He began shouting out in anger.

"Well, nice going. We came all this way for nothing. Good job, lardface."

"SHUT UP, STAN!" He began wandering away, kicking random gravestones out of his fit of rage. Stan simply put his hands in his coat pockets out of boredom, and found something odd in there. He pulled it out of his pockets and it was a skeleton key, and a strange one at that, with a triangular shape handle, and symbols around the shaft. Never did he see a key like this before, but he had the strangest feeling it was important. He looked up at the lock, and put the key in. He turned it, and something clicked, Stan removed the key, and the gate opened.

Cartmen heard the click and rushed back to the gate.

"Stan. How did you open the gate?" The fatty asked him. Stan was about to answer when Cartmen interrupted. "Wait! Don't care! I don't have time to lose." Cartmen took off running into the foggy town of Silent Hill. Stan sighed, put the key back into his pocket, and followed the tub of lard to wherever he was going.

The town was just as depressing as the cemetery. No one was on the streets. All the stores and buildings looked abandoned. Fliers and posters of different events 10 years overdue and of prouducts featured in some retailers littered the ground and loosly hung on the light poles. Others were posted in the various windows of the seemingly abandoned establishments. Stan would have never noticed them if Cartmen wasn't digging though them, looking for his beloved amusement park.

"Come on! Where the hell is it?!" he bitched as he dug though the ads lying on the ground. "This is total bullcrap!"

He then started going from stor window to store window, looking at what was posted there. Stan was surprised that he could travel such a distance without complaining about how he's tired or hungery.

"GODDDAMNIT!!!" He cursed as he was still looking everywhere for the advertizement for Silent Hill Amusement Park. Stan paid no attention to him but saw something that caught his eye. In a window of an empty jewelers store, he saw a locket. But not just any old locket. It had two sets of initials.

SM & WT.

"What in the hell?" Stan said as he ran to the abandoned jewler's front door. He pushed, and found the door was left unlocked. He ran over to the display window and grabbed the locket.

"This can't be..."

He opened it, and revieled a picture of him and Wendy Testurburger. His heart raced. Seeing this locket brought back memories of when they were still going out. However, it also brought back the pain of when Wendy broke up with him.

He could here a shrill voice call out to him.

"STAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DITCHED ME!!!" It was cartmen, "IF YOU DID, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KICK YOU SQUARE IN THE NUTS!!!

Stan closed the locket, put it around his neck and hid it beneath his jacket as he walked out of the store.

"What do you want, Cartmen?" He said slightly irritated.

"Don't give me lip, hippy! I found the ad! I know where it is!"

Stan sighed and walked over to Cartmen.

"Where what is, Cartmen?"

"The amusement park, asshole! I know where it is!" Cartmen started walking towards the residenial area of the town.

Stan sighed and followed him down the street, straight to their worst nightmares...


	3. Something Inside Struggling

Cartmen had a surprising amount of stamina, as he was still going at a fairly fast and steady pace, following street names and numbers to reach his destination. The fog was thick, making it difficult to truly see what was in front of you, but the fatass didn't seem to have too much of a problem with that. Stan trailed closely behind.

"Hurry up! It's going to close… in five hours!" he yelled out. Stan quickly noted and responded to what he said.

"Damn it, Cartmen! We don't need to hurry if it's going to close in FIVE HOURS!"

"But the lines! THE LINES!"

Stan stopped, causing Cartmen to stop in confusion. "Cartmen!" he said angrily, "Look around you! This place is deserted, a fucking ghost town! Do you SEE anyone around here!"

Cartmen looked around.

"No."

"Doesn't that even vaguely tell you something is wrong?!"

"Yeah!" Cartmen said.

"Well? What does that tell you?!"

"It tells me that everyone is over there right now!"

"CARTMEN! Think about it for a moment."

"No, Stan, you think!" He said with a sense of power, "The best amusement park in the world opens once in a long while here in this town, and the whole place is deserted. Logic tells me the whole town went over there, there are massive lines, and you know what your doing? Delaying our time to get there thus making the lines bigger. There is only one thing I hate more than lines…"

Cartmen ran up to Stan, and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket with both hands. He then said in a angry and sinister tone, "… and that's BIGGER lines! And your letting them grow Stan! Now, will you stop delaying my time to get there or am I going to have to kill you?"

Stan pushed Cartmen away. The fat kid stumbled backwards.

"Well, you know what this town is telling me? It's telling me that I should get the fuck out of here! This place just seems so… dead. It's not right."

"If your such a pussy then, Stan, leave. Go now, before I kick you in the nuts. But know this Stan. The car won't START, your mom and dad are MISSING, and this town is HUGE. Do you really think you can leave? Do you really think you could do it alone? I'm going to the amusement park, and I'm not leaving until I went on every ride that I desire to go on. Got it?!"

He began to waddle away, when Stan replied to Cartmen's comment, shouting, "Stop!" Eric turned around with a look of irritation in his eyes.

"What the hell do you mean, 'the car won't start'?"

"I tried to turn it on so I find the amusement park faster."

"You don't know how to drive!"

"Says you!"

"We're nine! We're not supposed to know how to drive!"

"Oh no? What about the time I drove that drilling tank though that five mile wide crowd to save you and Kyle's ass from becoming no good tree-hugging stone-headed lazy pussy-ass hippies!? If it weren't for me, you'd be one of them!"

He turned around and waddled away. Stan, literally dumbfounded, followed Cartmen with no intention of exploring the town alone, lest he get lost, or find something that would make his very nightmares shake.

He hit his foot on something stuck in the ground, and tripped. He looked back and saw it was a pair of hedge scissors, stuck between a crack in the cement around the center of the residential street. He got up and stared at them for a moment. Thoughts and questions raced though his mind like, _How did they get here? Why are they here?_

Cartmen, not far from Stan, stopped and saw Stan a few meters behind him staring at the ordinary, yet odd phenomenon.

"Stan," He said, still quite irritated, "What are you doing? We're wasting time."

Stan ignored him. Something in his head was saying something to him. Something he couldn't quite make out, but what was spoken was driving him now, as his hands seemed to act of their own free will. Compelled by those scissors, he grasped the hilts, and pulled it out of the crack in the cement. He held them up high, and let them gleam in the blotted out sun of the grey and white sky. He was almost mesmerized by them. They were well worn, but seemed to still retain their luster and a lethal edge. The axle held a circular looking symbol. It had three circles in it's center, and eye at the top of it, and strange writing around the inner edge of the symbol. He stared at it for a while, almost loosing himself in it.

"STAN!"

Stan snapped out of his state of unwilling paralysis.

"Wh-what?"

"Let's go! We don't have much time!"

"Oh, yeah, right…"

They kept trekking down the street, with Cartmen leading the way. The street echoed the sound of their shoes hitting the pavement. He was sure they were going the right way, until he hit a dead end. But this was no normal dead end. The street came to a sudden conclusion by a big gaping chasm to far to jump across, but close enough to see the other side. It look like an earth quake hit it, but everything around the hole seemed unfazed, ruling that possibility out.

"No… no!"

Cartmen fell to his knees.

"This can't be HAPPENING!!!" Eric shouted out.

Stan shook his head at the pathetic display Cartmen was performing. He viewed his surroundings to find a way to shut him up. He saw a back alleyway.

"Hey, Cartmen…"

"Why God? WHY?!"

"Cartmen!"

The fat kid stopped with the theatrics, got back on his feet, and turned to Stan.

"WHAT?!"

Stan pointed to the alleyway. Cartmen looked in that direction, and began running, surprising Stan.

"Wait!" He said following he fat friend.

Cartmen sped down the alleyway and reached a small parking lot that led to the other side of the gap they were blocked at. The gate in front was closed, but believing it was unlocked, Cartmen ran up to it and tried to open it. He didn't realize until a couple minutes later that it was bound by lock and chain. Stan casually walked close to that lock.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!!!" Cartmen screamed.

Stan reached inside his pocket, and pulled out that key.

"It worked the first time."

He grabbed the lock and slid the key in. He heard a click when he turned the key, and the chains fell away. Cartmen almost cried in joy.

"Oh, THANK YOU LORDA!"

He was about to open the gate when he heard strange shuffling noises behind them. Stan turned around and saw something emerge from the alleyway. It looked like someone in a straightjacket, and it seemed to have been following them. Stan quickly realized that it wasn't really in a straight jacket at all.

"Uh, Cartmen? We've got company…"

The thing behind them looked naked, with visible veins running up and down its skin. The skin seemed to stretch and skew as if it was struggling with a straight jacket, mimicking what Stan originally thought it looked like. There appeared to be a hole in it's face that dripped out a black ooze which seemed to singe the ground. It sounded like it was grunting and screaming as it lurched and stumbled towards the boys.

They were too terrified to move, as the lumbering thing heaved in and lobbed a black glob of goo at them. Instinct told them to get out of the way, and so they did. Stan jumped out of the way in one direction, while Eric "hopped" in another. The black ooze hit the ground with a sickening plap, burning and charring the ground it touched. Cartmen was too close for comfort. The thing saw that the fatty would be an easier target and lurched closer to him.

"Help," Cartmen said weakly as he struggled to crawl further away from it.

Stan got up, and something inside him took over. With the hedge scissors closed and ready in his hands, Stan ran towards the back of the straight jacket thing, and launched himself, scissors first, at the creature, stabbing it. It wailed with a painful screeching, squirming in agony, stumbling and ultimately tripping over it's feet, and landing on the ground with a horrifying thud. The assailant was dead.

Cartmen, terrified above all things, quaked as he rose back on his feet. Stan, still controlled by the unknown force in him, walked over to the corpse of the creature, put his foot firmly on its back, grabbed onto the handles of the hedge clippers, and pulled the hedge clippers out with a disgusting sliding sound.

"S-Stan?" Cartmen said, "What the hell just happened?"

Stan didn't answer him. Instead, with a blank, almost dead, expression on his face, he held the scissors up high once again, strangely intoxicatingly compelled by them.

"STAN!"

"What?" He snapped back to reality.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!"

Cartmen pushed the gate open and started running, leaving Stan behind.

"Cartmen! You FAT FUCK!" Stan shouted as he chased after him. The ran down the streets, towards a school called "Midwich Elementery". Stan could see some more of those "things" in the distance within the blinding fog. A siren began to pick up in sound and pitch, and the place began to get dark. Both boys got the idea that being in the dark outside where those creatures were would be a bad idea, so they ended up running towards the front doors of the school, jumping into the safety of the building, and locking the doors. Then, everything went black.


	4. Escape and Imprisonment

Back in South Park, somewhere in the suburbs, within the Broflovski residence on a assuring spring break morning, Kyle sleeps restlessly. He wakes at 10:00 am, terrified after experiencing a nightmare, one of a series, trying to find comfort in his lonely room. He looks around wearily. Same old pile of clothes. Same old closet, same old desk, same old walls. However, something was off. His door. It was locked, and chained up with thick, heavy, rusty links that criss-crossed the frame. It was never like this a couple days ago when his parents left him in charge of the house while they took Ike to his national Martial Arts Championship up in Canada. But since their departure, he began to get tired much more frequently than usual, and the nightmares… they became apparent, frequent, and much more real.

He was now trapped in his room, all alone for the next week or so while his parents were gone, with the phone lines dead, internet connection gone, his door locked up and his windows sealed shut.

"God damn it…" He said vary blankly. He jumped out of his bed and changed into a new set of clothes. He looked around his room, trying to find some way out. A crack in the wall, weak foundation, something.

There was a tap on his window. Kyle turned to it, hopped on his bed and peered out the window. Down below he could see Kenny. Kyle was overjoyed.

"KENNY! I'm glad you're here! I need you to break into my house and get me out of here!"

To Kyle's dismay, Kenny simply stared up at the window, as if he weren't even there. He picked up a rock and tossed it up, hitting the window, making that tap that got Kyle's attention the first time.

"I'm right here! I'm trapped! GET ME OUT!!!"

Kenny stared up at him for a few more moments before he left. Hopping down from his bed, Kyle began screaming in anger, furiously trying to comprehend his current situation to the best of any forth graders capabilities.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! IT'S AS IF I WERE A GHOST!!! CAN'T ANYONE HERE ME?!?!"

There was a loud crash… coming from inside his closet.

"What the-?"

Timidly, Kyle slowly approached the closed doors of his closet. They creaked as he opened them ever so slightly to take a small peek inside to find out what made that noise. Inside, he could see his hung up clothes, some dress shoes, and oddly, debris and bits of rubble. He decided to open the closet wide to confirm his observations. He swung the doors open and beheld the sight of a 2 foot wide hole in the wall.

"What the hell?" He said out of confusion. He looked deep with in it.

_It… it goes on…_ He thought, _but how? Ike's room is next to mine. Shouldn't it just lead there? How is it even possible for it to go beyond a half a foot of wood?!_

Then, Kyle heard something that put a chill down his spine. He could hear the voice of a girl crying at the other end of the tunnel. The soft and sad crying was soon overlapped by someone whispering Kyle's name once.

"I-is someone there?"

The noises from the tunnel fell silent almost instantly after he asked that question. He looked behind him, to the door, to his window, and back to the hole in his closet. It was his only way out.

"I just know I'm going to regret doing this…"

He wearily climbed in and began crawling though the dark and into the sinister void.

----------

Kyle woke up in an empty classroom. He got up off of the dusty ground.

"Where am I?" He observed his surroundings. Everything seemed so colorless, so dead. White light seeped into the classroom from the little cracks of the boarded up windows. Dust covered everything. Classroom items and paper were scattered everywhere. It was an absolute pigsty. The classroom door was slightly open, possibly showing that this place was abandoned without warning. The chalkboard had the date 'March 4th , 1974'. Kyle thought either that was an important date, or that was the last day this place was used.

It was eerily quiet. Kyle looked around, catching his eye to one of the desks in the front row with the label "Alessa Gillespie", and two recently added handprints of disturbed dust. Something inside of Kyle compelled him to look into the desk. Inside he found a note made by a kid his age, maybe younger, written in black crayon. It said:

'why won't they leave me alone… i'm not perfect…

i don't want to be part of mom's religion anymore…'

He put the note in his pocket, feeling it would be important later on.

He heard a girls laughter outside of the class room, and the sound of dress shoes smacking against the linoleum as it's wearer ran off.

"Wait!" Kyle exclaimed as he ran out of the classroom and tried to catch the eavesdropper. He followed the sound of footsteps hitting the hallway all the way to the door of a girl's washroom.

"Ahh crap… Look! I just want to know where I am and-" he was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps and a bird chirping. To his right, at the end of the hallway, three people in heavy yellow clothing turned a corner and walked into view. Two of them were holding steel pipes, and the other held a modified version of a nail-gun in one hand, and a bird cage with a yellow canary in the other. They spotted Kyle.

The one with the nail-gun, aimed in Kyle's direction an fired a round at him, reluctantly missed his head by an inch. Kyle, frightened beyond imagining, unwittingly ran into the girls washroom and locked it.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit…" He said over and over again as his back was pressed against the door. He hear footsteps coming closer to the door and stop.

"Hey kid! Why did you run in there? You know that that's the girls bathroom?" one of them said.

"YOU SHOT AT ME! _WITH NAILS!!!_" Kyle yelled back.

"What?" the same one said, "Why the hell did you do that, Jerome!"

"I-I thought he was one of those things!"

"Nice going you stupid fucker! You know most of them come out during the dark…" another said, "Look kid. I'm sorry this retarded ass munch fired at you. I need you to open the door. There's something very important in there. Someone stole a key from us. We need that key kid!"

"Yeah, so, let us in!"

"No fuckin' way, dude!"

"Come o-o-o-o-on! Don't make us break the door down!"

"We RE-E-A-ALLY need that key!" the one named Jerome pleaded.

"I'm not letting you in," he hesitated for a moment, "But, if I find it for you and slide it under the door, will you go away!"

"Yeah, sure thing kid! Hurry though, we don't have much time!"

He hesitated once again, taking the time to analyze his surroundings. All the stalls were open, hinting that no one was in here, but he could have sworn someone went in here. With that thought, he began to look around, in sinks, empty stalls, and tried the lockers stashed in the corner across from the door. He found an odd looking key on a shelf inside the only open locker. It had a strange triangular handle and writing on the shaft.

"Hey kid! Did you find it yet?"

"Yeah, I have it right here!" Kyle replied.

"Hurry, and give it to us."

Kyle ran back to the door and was about to slide the key underneath it when he stopped for a moment as his natural sense of questioning began to kick in.

"Quickly!"

"Why do you need this key?"

"What? We don't have TIME to answer any questions right now! Give us the key… NO-O-OW!"

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on around here!"

The sound of a canary chirping frantically began. One of the men on the other side reacted instantly saying, "Shit! It's time!"

"GIVE US THAT FUCKING KEY KID!" one of them said, extremely irritated. One of them then slammed against the door out of a fit of anger.

"Alright, alright!" he slid the odd looking item underneath the door. Kyle pressed himself sidways against the ground and watches as a thick yellow working glove snatches the thing they so obsessed over.

"Now, let's get the fuck out of here, before HE comes!"

Kyle watched them book it down the hall, and hang a sharp left, disappearing from sight. He got up and unlocked the door.

"What was that all about?"

The sound of a siren began to pick up in pitch and intensity. It put a horrifying chill down his spine. As the siren died down, so did the light. He found himself sitting in the dark, as he almost could feel the world around him decay and rot away. Blackness enveloped him.


End file.
